lo que deseo
by hirano23
Summary: un joven se encuentra pensando en lo sus sentimientos, los cuales cree nunca seran correspondidos. no se hacer summary mejor leanlo n.n


Lo que deseo

Y aquí estoy una vez más; solo, sentado en la orilla de la azotea de la torre T, observando las estrellas y escuchando el sonido de las olas chocar con las rocas de la isla, ahhh; suspiro por la tranquilidad que me causan estas sensaciones, el aire fresco jugar con mi cabello enfriando los pensamientos que me aturden desde hace mucho, la brisa del mar mojando mis mejillas, aquellas por las cuales miles de lagrimas han corrido sin poder detenerlas; agacho la mirada, observo a lo lejos en la orilla de la playa un grupo de jóvenes teniendo una fiesta, al parecer muy divertida sin siquiera notarlo una sonrisa surca mi rostro, quisiera poder estar feliz como ellos en este momento. Mis largas y agudas orejas escuchan al vocalista de la banda que está tocando, al parecer tocaran una canción romántica dedicada para su novia; si, definitivamente le envidio, la canción comienza despacio y presto atención a la letra, vi como las parejas comenzaban a bailar abrazadas yo solo me concentre en escuchar la melodía.

Si pudiera ser tu cama

O la funda de tu almohada,

Ser el agua que te moja

O la toalla que te abraza

Y secar tu piel mojada.

Si pudiera ser la sombra

Y seguirte a donde vayas,

Ser el aire que respiras

El espejo donde a diario te maquillas.

Pero solo soy un simple terrenal

Que vive alucinado

Eso de llamarte por las noches y colgar

Se me sigue dando.

Pero solo soy un simple terrenal,

Que sueña con tenerte

Mientras viva yo no quito el

Dedo del renglón

Para tu buena suerte.

Si pudiera ser la ropa

Que te viste y que te toca

Ser el cauce de tu rio

El sueño más erótico y prohibido

Pero solo soy un simple terrenal

Que vive alucinado

Eso de llamarte por las noches

Y colgar

Se me sigue dando.

Pero solo soy un simple terrenal

Que sueña con tenerte

Mientras viva yo no quito

El dedo del renglón

Para tu buena suerte.

La canción termino, no sé en qué momento las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me di cuenta hasta que sentí el liquido cálido recorrer mis mejillas.

-¡DEMONIOS!- me levante de mi lugar sobresaltado, seque las lagrimas rebeldes con la manga de mi uniforme.

-¿porque tenía que escuchar esa canción? ¿Por qué precisamente esa? Esa que describe a la perfección lo que siento por ti, es verdad cada palabra ¿acaso es que la escribieron para hacerme recordar lo que me tortura?

Grite a los 4 vientos mi frustración, sabía que nadie me respondería pero quería desahogarme y era la única forma que encontré, me deje caer pesadamente una vez más en el lugar anterior donde había estado escuchando la canción.

-Raven, si tan solo supieras todo lo que siento por ti, que esa canción dice todo lo que deseo, ser tu cama o por lo menos la funda de tu almohada para poder estar cerca de tu sueño, ser la ropa que te viste y tocar tu hermosa piel, ser tu sombra para seguirte a todos lados, que me mires como a ese espejo al que te miras todos los días, tocarte como lo hace el agua con la que te bañas o la toalla que seca tu cuerpo, estar en tus sueños de la forma que tu quisieras, si tan solo supieras que todas las noches me acerco a tu habitación solo para vigilar que estés descansando, que desearía tocar a tu puerta mas solo me quedo ahí parado observando la puerta rezar tu nombre, si tan solo supieras que todas las noches apareces en mis sueños de una y mil formas pero solo son sueños, alucinaciones de mi mente que tanto te desea, en cada pelea que libramos siempre estoy al pendiente de tu seguridad se que ni necesitas de mi, que sabes bien como cuidarte pero ahí estaré para ti "para tu buena suerte", esa canción tiene razón; tan solo soy un simple terrenal y tu, tu eres la mas divina diosa ¡oh Raven! simplemente no soy digno de ti te mereces algo más, algo mejor que tan solo un estúpido Chico Bestia…

-¿en verdad sientes todo eso que acabas de decir?

Esa voz interrumpió mis palabras, ¡me había escuchado! Me levante de golpe de mi lugar toda la letanía que acababa de decir había sido escuchada ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de su presencia? Me gire para observar su rostro, simplemente me miro con duda en sus ojos.

-¿entonces es verdad todo eso?

-si, así es, cada palabra es y será siempre la verdad.- Regrese la vista a la playa donde aun se encontraban los chicos bailando y es que no podía verle a la cara, nadie absolutamente nadie sabía lo que sentía por ella y ahora sin darme cuenta me había descubierto.

-¿Por qué lo habías mantenido oculto?

Su voz era calmada y suave, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de comprensión ella definitivamente entendía como me sentía, me gire quedando de frente a ella ya no podía soportarlo más, me abalance sobre de ella hundí mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a llorar, me tomo por lo hombros dándome consuelo. Su cuerpo me brindaba el calor que necesitaba en ese momento tan solo quería desahogarme, llore hasta que mis ojos ya no pudieron mas, una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro me ayudo a tranquilizarme en su totalidad.

-dime Chico Bestia ¿Por qué callar tus sentimientos? ¿Tan malo era sacarlos a la luz? ¿Por qué no confesarlos?

Me miro directo a los ojos una mirada dulce y llena de comprensión.

-es solo que… bueno yo… no soy como Robín: valiente y decidido, ni tampoco como Cybort: agradable e inteligente, ellos tiene muchas cualidades de las cuales yo carezco; siempre me han tomado por un estúpido bueno para nada.

Un enorme nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, evitando que las palabras amontonadas pudieran salir, la furia invadió mis sentidos golpee el piso con el puño cerrado ella se estremeció ante mi acto, tomo mi mano la acaricio con suavidad, me observo nuevamente sonriendo, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar, con sus dedos limpio las que ya surcaban mi rostro.

-tal vez no seas como Robín ni como Cybort, pero tú también tienes cualidades de las cuales ellos carecen, Chico Bestia te prometo que no diré nada de lo que escuche, tu secreto estará bien guardado en mi pecho hasta el día que te decidas a revelarlo, así que no temas que nunca se sabrá de mis labios tus sentimientos hacia nuestra amiga Raven, solamente te pido que seas más sincero contigo y dejes de guardarte lo que sientes.

-gracias Stra, gracias por el consejo, la compañía y el que guardes mi secreto.-Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, ella se levanto de donde nos encontrábamos, camino hacia las escaleras para regresar dentro de la torre. Me quede en el mismo lugar observando las estrellas, una estrellas surco el firmamento una sonrisa triste se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Star, aunque me lo pidas; es imposible que este simple terrenal sea correspondido por esa divina diosa.

**Muy bien aquí quedo otro pequeño Fic, espero sea de su agrado n.n**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
